Skeleton
Skeleton is a Race in Kenshi. There are many subraces of Skeletons. Skeletons heal 2 to 3 times faster than Greenlander Human characters and bleed at a reduced rate compared to most organic races. They also don't experience hunger. They are immune to all Weather Effects and don't need to swim in order to pass through bodies of water or acid. Repairing Skeletons uses and levels the Robotics stat. Subraces There are Playable Characters which can spawn as a member of these races. * Skeleton (Race) * P4 Unit * Soldierbot These races require Modding to be used as a player character. * Screamer MkI * Skeleton Log-Head MKII * Skeleton MKII Screamer * Skeleton No-Head MkII * Skeleton P4MkII Loading screen5.png Loading screen6.png Play Style Tips Initially, skeletons are a difficult choice because of how expensive Skeleton Repair Kits are and how much harder it is to find Skeleton Repair Beds than regular beds. When repairing a Skeleton, all Cutting Damage is healed directly back to normal rather than being bandaged and slowly regenerating. Skeleton characters experience Wear and Tear damage after being hurt, meaning that their total health is lowered for the affected body part and it will not fully heal. Wear and Tear damage is fixed only through Skeleton Repair Beds which can be expensive to rent and require a lot of research to construct. Skeletons can make good Martial Artists because their fists aren't damaged when they hit an opponent at early levels and have increased cutting damage when fighting with their fists, unlike the other races. Players need to take more care when selecting Equipment for their Skeleton characters in order to ensure they have adequate armour protection because they are only able to wear armour in the "ARMOR" and "LEGS" slots. Skeletons can survive in any Zone because they are unaffected by weather and don't need to eat, thus eliminating the need for an Environment which can support Farming. Players often set their skeleton characters to work on Turrets due to these same reasons. Due to religious reasons, The Holy Nation hates all Skeletons. They will attack any skeleton characters on sight. This makes travelling in Holy Nation territory (located in the central Northwest region of the map) slightly more risky for Skeleton characters than characters of other races, who can pass through their territory without much hassle as long as they have a Greenlander man by their side. Players interested in allying with the minor Southeast Faction Skin Bandits should have a Skeleton Player Character when speaking to Savant. Trivia * In the lore, skeletons can be "enthralled" through a process that involves removing their heads. This appears to turn them into a mechanical "zombie" of sorts, as Thralls are essentially slaves with no individuality. (skeletons cannot be enthralled by the player) * Although extremely long-lived, they have limited memory, which is the reason they usually reset themselves every few centuries. Skeletons that don't do this are at a constant risk of losing their sanity. However, It is hinted by Iyo that they remember the past and the Extinction perfectly, but act as a whole to prevent knowledge of their involvement from being discovered. Category:Races